


Cocina con magia para principiantes

by Luandachan



Series: Cantando mi vida con sus palabras [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Happy Credence Barebone, M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan
Summary: - ¿Credence? - pregunta, aún congelado en el sitio. - ¿Has hecho tú todo esto?- Sí, señor.





	Cocina con magia para principiantes

Credence está nervioso.

 

Credence está tan nervioso que se pasa media tarde paseando en círculos por el salón, colocándose bien el pelo en un gesto ausente o repasando sin parar el libro _‘Cocina con magia para principiantes: 1000 recetas sencillas para impresionar a tus huéspedes’_ que le ha regalado Queenie.

Según el reloj, falta una hora para que Percival termine el trabajo y llegue a casa, así que se levanta de nuevo y dirigiéndose a la cocina se seca las manos sudadas en la pernera de los pantalones.

Intenta recordar todos los consejos que la menor de las Goldstein le dio. Él prefiere lavar y pelar las verduras a mano, tratando los ingredientes con respeto y cariño, porque seguro que así saben mejor.

Las zanahorias huelen muy bien y esta vez las patatas tienen la textura adecuada, la carne está cocinándose, dando vueltas lentamente en el aire mientras la pimienta y la sal se espolvorean solos por encima.

Decide probar a preparar uno de los postres que aparecen en el libro, pero sabe que el Auror no es demasiado fan de las cosas dulces, así que opta por unos scones de queso y hierbas.

Cuando Credence lo prueba hace un sonido satisfecho, asiente una vez y sonríe sin poderlo evitar.

Al mirar le reloj de nuevo se da cuenta de que quedan diez minutos para que el más mayor llegue a la casa, el chico baja las luces con su varita, conjura un montón de esferas luminosas que flotan a media altura y unas velas repartidas por la mesa. Mira los platos y se muerde los labios, devatiendose si conjurar también flores o no, y decide que no hace falta. No cree que a Graves le gusten demasiado.

Su estómago se retuerce con nervios y salta en el sitio cuando escucha el sonido que anuncia la aparición de Percival. Hay un sonido sorprendido y un ‘ _¿a que huele?_ ’ dicho por lo bajo.

\- ¿Credence?

\- En la cocina, Percival. - no levanta mucho la voz, pero teniendo en cuenta que el adulto está ya en la puerta no hace falta. Percival está en camino de quitarse el abrigo cuando ve la escena delante de él. Credence, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza y apretando la parte inferior de su camisa, la mesa puesta y ese olor delicioso.

\- ¿Credence? - pregunta, aún congelado en el sitio. - ¿Has hecho tú todo esto?

\- Sí, señor. - el abrigo del hombre desaparece hacia la percha al lado de la puerta, junto a la bufanda azul. El hombre entra en la cocina con una creciente sonrisa. - Queenie me ha enseñado a cocinar algunos platos. - baja la mirada, Graves se acerca más y sonríe con más fuerza al ver el sonrojo esparcirse por las pálidas mejillas del chico. - Quería demostrarte un poco de... Sé que no podré pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Esta es mi forma de contribuir...

\- Oh, Credence. Deberías saber ya de que yo estoy más que feliz de tenerte aquí. - le acaricia la mejilla hasta que deja sus dedos apoyados en la barbilla del chico, levantándole ligeramente el rostro, clavando sus ojos oscuros con los del muchacho. - No eres ninguna molestia. De verdad que estoy agradecido de tenerte conmigo.

Se miran durante lo que parecen horas, hasta que el más joven lanza un suspiro entrecortado y entreabre los labios para humedecerlos. Percival los mira y sus ojos parecen oscurecerse un poco. Suspira, retrocediendo un paso y su mano acaricia el cuello y el hombro de Credence mientras la deja caer.

\- Huele delicioso, ¿deberíamos sentarnos? - pregunta con una sonrisa. La intensidad del momento pasa y ambos pueden respirar algo mejor cuando se separan.

 

Los nervios del chico ahora son muy diferentes a lo que eran hace unos minutos.

 

No cree que la mirada hambrienta que Percival tenía al mirarle tenga nada que ver con la cena.


End file.
